


Meet and Greet Bryan Fury X Reader Smut

by megertles



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megertles/pseuds/megertles
Summary: There is a criminal lack of X readers for Tekken that I will not stand for. And I love this terrifying bastard man. If I gotta do this shit myself I will! Enjoy~
Relationships: Fuck buddies - Relationship, Sex - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Meet and Greet Bryan Fury X Reader Smut

You still couldn't believe this was really happening, it was crazy and something you didn't think was plausible. Yet here he was staring at you with a grin that turned your stomach inside out. Shaking a bit you weren't sure if you were terrified or incredibly exhilarated. Probably both and he knew that taking in every inch of your quivering body with cocky malice. He spoke while pulling himself in towards you with a suddenly deep voice.

"You ready for some fun sweetheart?"

It had started back when you had won tickets to actually MEET some of the fighters from the Iron Fist Tournament after a match. None of your friends understood why you loved it so much, but you couldn't help but love the insane energy of the crowds and revel in the violence on stage.

And every man on that stage was so damned hot. It was like a candy eye display every match of flexed muscles and pure manly power. That was embarrassing to admit to anyone but it was true and who could blame you for it? The idea of actually meeting a lot of your heroes was insane and when you finally headed to the meeting room you were so lost in excitement you got lost.

Wandering the enormous backstage halls was nerve wracking hoping you wouldn't get in trouble at all for being somewhere you shouldn't. If you couldn't make it you would miss your chance! That fear forced you to start checking doors ignoring any with names on them not wanting to barge in on anybody. That would surely get you kicked out of here. A door was left open and had no name but sound came from inside which got your attention. Peering in you expected to see just tech or something and found no one inside. Maybe you needed to brave it and just ask whoever was around where to go.

Walking in it quickly became clear that this room was a locker room. Immediately concerned you readied to leave not wanting to intrude moving to turn back. A hand slammed the door shut from behind you making you jump out of your skin with a shriek. The laugh that followed your reaction was so cold and familiar your chest stopped pounding in shock. Unable to believe what you heard you moved your head to look behind, the man came around you meeting you half way causing a gasp to escape from you loudly.

Bryan Fury walked around you back into his locker room still chuckling to himself over frightening you. Immediately you wanted to apologize for walking in but the sight of him left your mouth hanging open in starstruck speechlessness. 

Everything about him was just as big and impressive as it was on tv. Up close was so much more scary he absolutely seeped with a dangerous energy and the scars across his body only highlighted it more. Even several feet away he loomed over you which as excited as you were, terrified you to no end.

He turned around to face you and dropped into a slouched stance while staring down at you. This gave full view of his muscles as he was shirtless as always, which you had assumed was just for show but probably was how he always dressed. His pecs and the sheer size of his broad shoulders left you speechless again. Everything about his frame was clear cut muscle, large and smooth, rippling in places you didn't even think could have muscle. You were so busy gawking you didn't even realize that he was watching your reaction the entire time.

He let out another laugh which screeched in your ears and snapped you out of it. Jumping back you quickly help up your hands in alarm and started trying to explain yourself. 

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just lost!!"

You stammered out as he laughed only harder at the way you flinched away from him. Clearly enjoying himself he finally stopped laughing and sighed already irritated by your blubbering.

"Whatever."

Hearing him actually speak was strange and immediately shut you up. On tv he pretty much only screamed and laughed. He looked off for a second like he had just remembered something.

"One of those fans?"

He mused remembering the meet and greet he had refused to go to. Funny how they found him anyways, though he didn't think such a sweet little thing would really be a fan of anyone like him. He looked back to her with a sudden grin that struck her in place.

"Sorry but only one here is me. Ain't no nice ones here."

She got goosebumps from that as his voice dripped clearly amused with messing with her. Taking her in he enjoyed the way her body froze up and how her figure looked in those clothes. Shorts and a tank top framed it all nicely and let him see just how tense she really was freely. He got an idea and the sudden flash of his eyes up to hers made her jolt again. With a sudden bold step forward his voice dropped into a low grate.

"Unless you're into that?"

Her expression finally changed to one of shock but also pure confusion. What? You were so busy being scared and hoping security would be called and also staring at his ridiculously scary yet handsome face that his sudden come on completely side blinded you. This almost didn't feel real why had he changed gears so suddenly? Of course he definitely was the type to whatever he wanted and the way he so boldly approached almost immediately made you wet. Actually it was humiliating a bit and was something you were going to ignore planning to just leave. But that gaze on you had your heart start to race as he leaned in looking at you quizzically.

"You're like a cute little mouse."

He chuckled again enjoying the feeling of looming over you and wondering what you would do.

"You wanna meet n greet with a real fighter?"

His voice absolutely dripped with obvious intention in that, your legs squeezed together a bit as his voice and how close he was made you unbearably horny. It had only been about 3 minutes it was ridiculous how fast this was going and how quickly he had turned you into a wet mess. He raised an eyebrow wanting an answer not wanting to take someone who wasn't into it which was probably the only morals he really had. With one small nod of the head your eyes couldn't leave his as his mouth turned into another lopsided grin and he exhaled deeply apparently already turned on by the way he huffed hungrily.

He reached for you fast and all you could do was let out a startled squeak.


End file.
